Unspeakable Desire Oneshot
by The Real Schaluh
Summary: Das is so kurz, da würd ich alles sagen...es geht um Harry und DracoHPDM


**Unspeakable Desire – Unsagbares Verlangen**

****

Ding Dong

/Endlich/ Schoss es Zweien gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Das eben war die Schulglocke gewesen, die das Ende der Geschichte der Zauberei- Stunde verkündete.

Langsam sickerte diese Tatsache zu der im Halbschlaf dösenden, restlichen Klasse, bestehend aus dem sechsten Jahrgang Slytherin-Gryffindor, durch.

Einige gestreckte, müde Glieder später, waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

Draco Malfoy bog gerade um die Ecke, als er auch schon stürmisch an der Hand gepackt und den Gang entlang, bis in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, gezogen wurde.

Dort angekommen, wurde die Tür schnell geschlossen und schon fand er sich, in einen stürmischen Kuss verwickelt, wieder.

Feurig rieben sich ihre Lippen aneinander, bis sein Gegenüber sanft mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat.

Willig öffnete er seinen Mund und schon machte sich eine vorwitzige Zunge daran, ihr neu erobertes Gebiet, zu inspizieren.

Sofort stieg Draco auf das Spiel ein und Sekunden später kämpften sie hemmungslos um die Führung.

Es stand unentschieden, als sie sich wegen Luftmangels voneinander lösen mussten.

Keuchend schauten sie sich in die Augen.

Sturmgrau traf auf smaragdgrün, brachten den anderen schier um den Verstand.

„Harry.", stöhnte Draco.

„Tu was!"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen, dem das Problem seines Freundes natürlich nicht entgangen war, spürte er es doch klar und deutlich an seinem Oberschenkel.

Aber auch ihm erging es nicht besser, als er Draco vor sich an der Wand lehnen sah, wie er ihn mit von Lust vernebeltem Blick und halb geöffnetem Mund, ansah.

Seine Hose wurde zunehmend enger und wieder beugte er sich zu dem Blonden hinuter, um seine süßen Lippen zu schmecken.

Dieser keuchte ungewollt in den Kuss hinein und sofort begaben sich Harrys Hände auf Wanderschaft.

Sie fuhren die Brust des anderen entlang und blieben am obersten Hemdknopf hängen, an welchem sie sich auch sogleich zu schaffen machten.

Ein Knopf nach dem anderen musste dran glauben und letztendlich konnte er die makellose, weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren.

Bei dieser Berührung zog der andere erneut die Luft ein und verging beinahe unter den Händen des Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry nahm dies mit Wohlwollen wahr und fuhr mit seinem Tun fort.

Er ließ von den himmlischen Lippen ab und fuhr mit seinen Lippen den Hals entlang, bis zum Schlüsselbein.

Sanft biss Harry in die weiche Haut und leckte danach noch einmal über die geschundene Stelle.

Schon machte er sich auf den Weg zu der rechten Brustwarze, die er neckend mit seiner Zunge umspielte und sich dadurch steil aufrichtete.

Ebenso verfuhr er mit der anderen.

Zufrieden mit seinem Werk, widmete er sich wieder den süßen Lippen seines blonden Engels, während sich seine Hände mit dem Hosenknopf beschäftigten.

Nach einem unerbitterten Kampf gab der Knopf schließlich nach und Draco merkte, wie seiner Erregung in Sekundenschnelle mehr Platz verschafft wurde, so, dass sie sich gänzlich entfalten konnte.

Der Slytherin aber fand es reichlich unfair, dass er nicht mehr, außer seiner, in den Kniekehlen hängenden Hose, anhatte und sein Freund dagegen noch alles.

Daher machte er sich daran, Harry seines Hemdes und seiner Hose, sowie Boxershorts, zu entledigen.

Diesen störte das keineswegs und er stöhnte kurz lustvoll auf, als Draco seinen erregten Penis mit seiner Hand kurz, aber fest, streifte.

„Na, kannst es wohl auch nicht mehr erwarten, Lustmolch!"

Nun zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Blonden ein deutliches Grinsen, bevor er diesmal fest seinen Mund auf Harrys drückte und die geöffneten Lippen sogleich als Einladung sah.

Erneut entbrannte ein feuriges Zungenduell, welches aber jäh durch Dracos Zischen unterbrochen wurde, als dieser einen Finger in sich spürte.

Harry hatte seine Hand über den Hintern seines Freundes gleiten lassen und war mit einem Finger in ihn eingedrungen.

Langsam bewegte er ihn und nahm nach kurzer Zeit noch einen Zweiten und Dritten hinzu.

Diese füllten Draco ganz und gar aus und er wurde schier wahnsinnig unter den Berührungen Harrys.

Er zitterte schon vor lauter Begierde und verging vor Lust.

„H-arry, bitte!"

Ein kehliges Keuchen war zu vernehmen und auch Harrys Erregung wuchs bei Dracos Anblick, ins Unendliche.

Kurzerhand zog er seine Finger aus dem Kleineren zurück, drehte diesen um und positionierte seinen Schwanz vor Dracos Eingang.

Ein letzes Mal hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf, bevor er in ihn eindrang.

Obwohl er sie schon so oft gespürt hatte, berauschte ihn diese unheimliche Enge immer wieder.

Er konnte nicht anders und stöhnte laut auf.

Auch Draco konnte sich dies nicht verkneifen, als Harry den Punkt streifte, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ.

Langsam baute Harry einen Rhythmus auf und stieß immer fester in seinen Engel, was dieser mit lautem Keuchen und dem Schreien seines Namens, quittierte.

Auch der Schwarzhaarige zog scharf die Luft ein und spürte, dass er kurz davor war, zu kommen.

Daher umfasste er das steil aufgerichtete Glied Dracos mit seiner Hand und begann, es im Rhythmus seiner Stöße, zu massieren.

Diese Tat ließ Draco noch schneller ein- und ausatmen und nach wenigen, weiteren Stößen und unter der stetig arbeitenden Hand seines Geliebten, kam er mit einem lauten Aufschrei in Harrys Hand.

Durch den Orgasmus verengte sich Draco noch mehr und nach einem weiteren Stoß kam auch Harry in dem Blonden.

Nach Luft ringend, standen sie an der Wand, als sie auch schon kurz darauf wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verfielen.

Hermine und Ron sahen auf, als Harry mit Draco die Halle betrat.

Hand in Hand begaben sie sich zum Gryffindortisch und ließen sich neben Harrys Freunden nieder.

Die Blicke, die ihnen aus weit aufgerissenen Augen durch die Halle folgten, ignorierten sie gekonnt.

Äh räusper...krächz...numal räusper

Das hab ich jetzt nich wirklich geschrieben, oda?

Anscheinend doch. Auch gut, ja...ich hoff euch hats gefalln und ihr lasst nen Kommi daKommiverrückt is

steff-chan


End file.
